Unhappiest Ending
by TheLonelyParisian
Summary: What Emma thought would be the perfect day turns out differently than what she thought. Please read and review also this was writtenf or a friend. Warning, major character death


Hello it's me again, The Lonely Parisian, I used human names and they are Belgium is Emma, Sweden is Berwald, Peter is Sealand, Elizaveta is Hungary, Erika is Liechtenstein, Daan is the Netherlands, and I believe you can guess the rest. Anyways reviews are always welcome and requests are open for anything. Disclaimer: I don't own the picture or the characters

Today is my perfect day after 4 years of courtship, I'm finally getting married. Before we get into this, my name is Emma and my husband to be his name is Berwald. We meet at a bakery, I had worked at and it was nearly love at first sight. The only problem is that both of us were painfully shy but eventually that was overcome. We courted and it was wonderfully nearly like a fairytale and one of the best parts is he already had a son named Peter. That boy was quite an angel, if I do say so myself. The three of us worked perfectly as a little family and even my cat learned to like Berwald and Peter.

Anyways back to the present, I was wearing a beautiful white dress with delicate gold lace around the neckline and hem. It was floor length and had a sweetheart neckline with little pearls sewn on it. My veil was very much the same with gold and pearl accents and as long as the dress. My younger cousin, Erika, was the flower girl wearing a lacey knee length dress and she held a basket with poppy and twinflower petals. Peter was chosen for the ring bearer and he looked adorable! With a cute black tuxedo and navy blue tie and a little pin of a Nordic cross on the lapel. Everything was almost ready to go and I was nervous. Not that I was having cold feet but was I really going to be good enough and be good mother? Lucky Elizabeta noticed and gave me a quick pep talk which included a funny story about her wedding and how the rings were lost right up until the priest asked for the rings and it turns out Gilbert had them.

With that aside, I readied myself and the kids began to walk out. I smiled from now on my life will never be the same, soon my cue was sounded and the doors opened. I walked down the aisle with my arm held my brother Daan. I walked and it was almost like a dream, the church was beautiful, the pews had decorated with ribbons and small flowers and long the aisle there were some flower petals that lead to the archway where Berwald was standing. It felt as if my heart had stopped, he looked absolutely handsome in his black tuxedo. He was smiling and it was the biggest smile I've ever seen him use. The walk felt like it was just the two of us, him looking at me and I at him, I'm hoping I was smiling back because I was so nervous. After what felt like an eternity, Daan let go of my arm and he bent down to kiss my cheek and whispered, good luck and went to sit down. I walked up to the priest and Berwald reached his hand out for mine. I smiled while grabbing his hand and continued to listen to what the priest was saying. I was lost in thought about how excited I was to start my new life, we going to live in his adorable little home which was still near the bakery I worked at and the school where Peter went and Berwald taught. It was going to be perfect because today we were going to be a real family and that was all I wanted. Before I knew it the priest asked for our vows, Berwald went first

"Emma, my love. Thank you for accepting me as your husband and accepting to be Peter's mother. It almost seems like yesterday when we first meet, at that little bakery where you work. You came into my life during a time when I needed it most after moving here to a new town and the end of my first marriage. With your happy smile no matter what time of day and no matter what you were smiling and that made me happy. Now today I promise to do everything in my power to make sure you keep smile and that today is the happiest day of my life. I love you älskling."

I was almost crying because I was so happy and overwhelmed, so I tried my best to say my vows.

"Berwald what can I say to explain how happy I feel knowing that today is the best day of my life? I just want to let you know that I love you so much, there is nothing in world that makes me happy as spending time with you and just being with you. When you first walked into my bakery 4 years ago, that was the day I knew there was something different about you and I loved it. Although the first few weeks of trying to get to know you, was difficult because we were both too shy. But now today I'm glad that we got over the awkwardness and are now choosing to spend the rest of our lives together."

I now a small steady stream of tears going down my face as I finished with a smile and I looked up to Berwald, whose eyes were shining also. After what seemed like another eternity the priest said you may now kiss the bride and even though we have kissed before this one felt different perhaps more feeling.

So we whisked ourselves to another building which we set up as the reception hall and dance area. In the short car ride over we couldn't stop smiling and I had to touch up my makeup do to my crying. Berwald and I sat and held each others hands while talking about own day and how it went for us. I learned that even though Berwald looked amazing, he had wanted to read a little before the wedding, he had accidently fallen asleep and was almost late to the wedding. I laughed pretty hard at that one because that was very much unlike him. I told him about how nervous I was and he responded by hugging me and telling me that everything was going to be alright. We got to the smaller building and nearly everyone was there and you could hear the music. Amazingly enough we had been able to find a grand piano in the basement and brought it up for Roderich to play for us. Everyone seemed to be having fun and Peter ran over and gave both of us a hug.

"Emma, since you just married my papa, do I get to call you mom now?" Peter asked very seriously. I couldn't believe it, I never thought he would accept me this fast as his mother.

"Yes if you want, I certain have no problems with it." I answered happily.

"Okay Mom, Dad, I'm going to get more cake." Peter said running away quickly. I turned to Berwald and smiled while hugging him tightly. I felt his smile and he said quietly

"Why were you so worried? You are a wonderful woman?"

I blushed and before I could respond, Matthias called attention and began his speech because he was the best man. I don't really remember what happened after this but it was a blur but a happy blur. We danced, everyone had fun, everyone laughed and it was a good time and there was plenty of well wishes and good lucks. Finally we were whisked off again to a car and the driver began to start the car. There was a heavy rain by the time we began to drive and was later at night.

This is what I remembered very well, with the rain so strong and the hour, we swerved and the driver yelled to hang on. I don't remember what exactly happened but I was told what happened. We swerve because of a pothole in the road but a drunk driver came out of a side street and hit the passenger side of the car. I do remember screaming because Berwald yelled and reached to grab me because he was yelling too. Suddenly the car stopped and were lurched forward and I felt something warm on me. I looked around panicking and I discovered Berwald was bleeding from his chest, I screamed but I looked down and saw my arm bruised. Later I would find out it was broken from trying to catching myself when we stopped.

"Berwald, what's wrong?" I screamed. He made a pained expression and didn't say anything by this point my white dress was red and the car had stopped and I thought I heard people. He just smiled and reached to grab my hand. I hurried to try and grab his hand, he was crying something I have never seen him do. I grabbed him the best I could because he was bleeding and that side of the car looked to be crumpled or torn. His breathing began to slow and his eyes began to glisten, what sounded like to be more people were surrounding the car. I whispered to him that I loved him and he was going to make it and how today is supposed to be the best days of our lives. He looked at me and it was barely a whisper but I heard it

"I love you, take care of yourself and Peter."

I cried louder and began to yell that he will make it and how much I still love him. He was now in my arms, actually my right arm was around his shoulders and he was leaning on me and my left arm was hanging limply. He squeezed my hand very lightly and then he stopped moving and the tears slowly stopped. To me it was an eternity because today was supposed to be our day and it was supposed to magical. I felt like dying at that moment because if I don't have Berwald, what would I do? Suddenly I felt the hand on someone on my shoulder and it was an EMT. I was brought back to the present, Berwald is dead and I needed help. Berwald is dead, what do I do? Then I remembered what Berwald said, take care of Peter. That was I was going to do from now on because that was all I had of him now.

The next few days passed in a blur, the worst part of all was telling Peter. We cried and he asked what would happen to him now. I told him like on the wedding day, I will be his mother now. The funeral was quiet but there were lots of people who were our friends, they all wished me consequences and sorrys. My happiest day ended up with the unhappiest ending,


End file.
